Colorful
by MeganeBabayan
Summary: Warna-warni kehidupan mereka ketika menemukan hobi baru juga tempat baru untuk mereka bermain./Bad summary/humor gagal/fic pertama saya!/untuk Nasharanaa/warnings inside. Chapter 3 UP!: Dapatkan Si Balon Merah
1. Chapter 1

Entah bagaimanakah awalnya─tapi yang jelas, sekarang anak itu tersangkut di pohon.

Kuroko mengucek-ucek matanya, ini nyata apa mimpi? Tapi ternyata kejadian di depannya ini memang beneran terjadi, dan memang bukan mimpi.

"HUWEEE, TETSU! TOLONGIN AKU! AKU GAK BISA TURUN!" teriak korban yang tersangkut─Aomine Daiki.

 _Sreek_. Oh, suara apaan tuh? Jelas banget kedengeran di telinga Kuroko dan…

…Innalillahi. Baju Aomine yang nyangkut di ranting pohon, sekarang sudah mulai bolong, pemirsah.

"ALAMAK TETSU BAJUKUUUUU!" jerit Aomine pilu sambil menangis-nangis lebay.

"A-Aomine-kun… aku tidak bisa memanjat pohonnya… lebih baik kamu diem aja daripada kaosmu tambah sobek…" kata Kuroko, sebenernya agak kasian juga sama Aomine yang terlihat seperti disandera oleh begal berwujud pohon (eh?).

"JAHAAAT! OY SATSUKI SITU JUGA JANGAN CUMAN DIEM AJAAH!" kali ini Aomine meminta bala-bala─ehm, bala bantuan kepada Momoi yang juga sedang menahan tawa menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Eh, _gomen ne_ Dai-chan… aku juga… gak bisa manjat pohon…," kata Momoi yang kemudian tawanya meledak seperti bomnya Wall Breaker level 5.

Sampai akhirnya─

 _Krekkk!_

 _Gedubrag._

─ranting pohon itu patah dan menjatuhkan Aomine dengan wajahnya menghadap ke tanah, mohon bagi para _fans_ Aomine agar kip setrong karena Aomine kini berciuman dengan tanah-chan.

Tapi kemudian dia berdiri dan mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit.

"Kalian…," Aomine menatap Kuroko dan Momoi dengan berkilat-kilat─iya, saking marah ples malunya, dia sampe masuk _zone_.

"Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pergi ke warung saja. Mau jajan oweo." Aomine berlalu meninggalkan dua sahabatnya.

"Tunggu, kaosnya Aomine-kun kan bolong?"

"Yah Tetsu-kun, kenapa diingetin!"

 _Oh iya lupa._

Wajah Aomine pun memerah seperti lampu setopan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Colorful**

 **By MeganeBabayan**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Warnings: OOC, lebay, gaje, 4thGrader!Chara, judul ga nyambung, de-el-el.**

 **.**

 **Warna-warni kehidupan mereka ketika menemukan hobi baru─juga tempat baru untuk mereka bermain.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading! ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ih kok gitu? Gak takut ya, kalau ntar kaosnya sobek lagi gimana!" tanya Momoi melihat Aomine yang baru saja mengganti bajunya, sekarang sudah gelantungan di pohon lagi.

"Ah Satsuki sok ngatur, bodo amat yang penting asik. Yang bisa mengaturku hanyalah aku!" kata Aomine cuek, dan ternyata dia sudah membuktikan kalau dia ini anaknya pembantah ke ortunya, pemirsah.

"Aomine-kun jangan manjat terus, ntar mirip monyet loh." Kata Kuroko yang kemudian kejatohan buah mangga busuk kiriman dari Aomine.

"Ooooy~ Aominecchi, Kurokocchi~ main yuk- _ssu_!" terdengar sapaan familiar di telinga Kuroko dan Aomine.

"Oh! rupanya kamu, Kise. Ayok sini manjat sama aku!" ajak Aomine sambil turun dari pohon.

"Mou~ Ki-chan jahat, kok aku tidak disapa!" Momoi ngambek sambil menjambak rambut Kise.

"Kise-kun jangan mau manjat sama Aomine-kun, nanti berubah jadi monyet loh." Kata Kuroko dengan maksud nyindir Aomine.

"WOY TETSU NANTI AKU SUMPEL MULUTMU PAKE MANGGA BUSUK BARU TAU RASA." Ancam Aomine sambil memberikan _death glare_ kepada Kuroko.

"Ahahaha~ daripada itu- _ssu_! Gimana kalau manjat pohon pisang ini aja- _ssu_?" tanya Kise ngawur gak masuk akal.

 _Krik, krik, krik…_

"MBUAHAHAHAHAHAH! KISE, JANGAN GILA OY." Tawa Aomine.

"Eeeh? Manjat pohon pisang? Memangnya bisa, ya?" tanya Momoi sok polos. Udah tau gak bisa. Kecuali kucing atau monyet kali.

"Tapi kalau Aomine-kun aku yakin bi─" omongan Kuroko terputus ketika Aomine betulan menyumpal mulutnya dengan tisu bekas buang ingus─yang sukses membuat Kuroko muntah di tempat.

"Dai-chan! Baong amat sih! jangan gitu dong!" marah Momoi kepada Aomine yang sedang ngakak melihat Kuroko muntah-muntah.

"Sudah, kalian ini! Nanti, mulut kalian berdua aku sumpel pake _pisangku_ , loh!" teriak Kise, melerai dengan sejumlah kalimat ambigunya. Alhasil Kuroko pingsan saking mualnya.

"Ki-Kise?" tanya Aomine, mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Kise. Mengerikan banget dengarnya.

Maksud Kise, dia mau melakukan _threesome_ gitu kepada Momoi dan Aomine?

Ih, mana boleh. Mereka kan masih baru kelas 4 SD.

"Ki-chan… a-apa maksud… mu?" tanya Momoi, gugup karena takut.

"Loooh~ kalian ini gimana sih! Tentu saja nanti pisangnya akan kupetik dulu dari pohon- _ssu_!" jelas Kise sambil manyun.

 _Ooh gitu, toh._ Batin Momoi dan Aomine lega. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko bangun lagi. Keajaiban di dunia nambah satu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi mereka berempat,

 _Cekris cekris._

Gunting itu, mata heterokrom itu, dan senyuman itu, mereka kenal.

"Ada apa kalian ngumpul-ngumpul tanpa mengajakku?" tanya anak itu,

"Apakah kalian akan ngebaso?"

"Aduuuuuh, Akashicchiiii~ kita ini lagi mau manjat pohon pisang tapi gak jadi melulu!" kata Kise sambil tepok jidat, "Bukannya mau ngebaso!"

"Idih Kise! Manjat pohon mangga saja gak bisa, gimana mau manjat pohon pisang!" ejek Aomine.

"Disini yang bisa manjat Dai-chan doang ya!" kata Momoi. Kise sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Uuukh kata siapa, Momocchi? Aku bisa manjat pohon juga kok." Pamernya.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya?" tanya Akashi, memasukkan guntingnya ke saku kemeja─ecie main aja pake kemeja segala─dan berkata, "Kalau gitu, ajarin aku manjat pohon juga, Daiki." Katanya, tersenyum sesuatu bingids.

"Eh?! Ta-tapi─"

 _Cekris_. Sekali lagi, suara gunting terdengar. Memotong sehelai rambut biru Aomine.

"WUEEEH! MAIY HEIR! NOOO, MAIY LAPLI HEIR!" teriak Aomine lebay melihat rambutnya melayang dibawa angin. Plis deh Cuma sehelai doang… ckckck.

"Perintahku ini mutlak, Daiki. Kalo kata aku ajarin ya ajarin." Akashi kembali memasukkan gunting ke saku kemeja. Eh tunggu─pantesan dipake main, ternyata kemeja seragam sekolah toh. Atau, jangan-jangan Akashi males ganti baju sepulang sekolah yaaa… (Akashi: author, diam kamu.)

"I-Iya, kanjeng ratu…," kata Aomine, "Kalau gitu ayok."

"Ih aku gak diajakin? Huweee, Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu_!" tangis Kise sambil ikut Aomine yang sudah duluan naik ke pohon.

"Alamak juriiiiig." Seru Kuroko dengan nada datarnya, tapi berhasil membuat Aomine kaget dan terjatuh dengan menimpa Kise dan Akashi sekaligus.

"Hihihi~ Dai-chan ketipu ni yeee!" ledek Momoi.

"Hhhh, Satsuki awas kau─" belum sempet Aomine bergerak sesenti pun, ada tangan kecil (maaf, maaf. Tanganku juga kecil kok heheh) yang menarik bajunya.

"Daiki kamu katanya mau ngajarin aku, malah nimpuk aku terus malah mau caper ke Satsuki? Oh gitu ya kamu." Kata Akashi. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa sih? Kenapa ditinggal sesenti saja juga gak mau. Aciyeeee jangan-jangan jatuh cinta?! (bletakkk.)

"Aominecchi! Sakit tauk! Tau gak sakitnya tuh disini!" Kise ikut-ikutan sambil memegangi perutnya. Ntah maksudnya tuh sakit hati (kan hati letaknya di perut?) atau kebelet buang air.

"Apaan sih kok aku jadi sial begini!" gerutu Aomine sambil berlinang air mata, dan dengan _penuh kasih sayang_ Kuroko menghapus airmatanya─

─menggunakan lidahnya.

Eeeeh, tentu saja tidak. Memang pakai lidah, tapi bukan lidah Kuroko, melainkan lidahnya Nigou.

"Whuaaa! Sejak kapan anjing itu ada disini juga?! Tuhkan kata aku juga hari ini aku sial banget!" Aomine sibuk meratapi nasibnya. Sudah pusing, dijilat anjing pula.

"Itu karena kamu gak bawa _lucky item_ -mu, padahal Cuma perlu kresek Indomalet yang dipake di kepala doang- _nanodayo_." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak berambut hijau dan berkacamata yang sedang membawa─tunggu─apaan tuh?

"Woooi ikutan gak izin dulu, Midorima _teme_!" geram Aomine, "Lagian itu apa yang kamu bawa!"

"Nanya segala," kata Midorima sok kul, "Tentu saja ini _lucky item_ -ku. Tusuk gigi- _nanodayo_." Oh begitu rupanya.

"Ya sudah! Ayo aku gak sabar ingin manjaaaat~" kata Kise, dasar gak sabaran. Setidaknya tunggulah satu lagi yang sedang jajan sekeresek _umaibou_.

Bukan sekeresek kecil, kalau ditumpahin isinya mungkin bisa segentong gede penuh _umaibou_.

"Hahaha~ Kise juga pengen jadi monyet toh!" tawa Aomine, tapi kemudian berhenti begitu Midorima menusuknya dengan tusuk giginya.

"Kalau gini aku mau ikutan dong." Kata Kuroko.

"Eh?! Semuanya pada mau manjat? Aduuuh aku kan takut! Tega banget sih ninggalin aku di bawah sendirian!" gerutu Momoi.

.

"Naik, naik, ke puncak pohon~ tinggi, tinggi sekaliii~…" nyanyi Kuroko pelan, akhirnya dia bisa memanjat sampai di 'puncak' pohon yang melebihi genteng rumah itu. "Wow dari sini tinggi banget. Pohon pisangnya aja kalah. Hei, itukan rumahnya Murasakibara-kun." Katanya ngoceh sendiri. Abis yang lain pada takut, di bawah-bawah aja.

"Tetsuya, jangan terlalu tinggi. Nanti jatuh." Kata Akashi mengingatkan.

"Heh, Tetsu? Bagaimana bisa kau memanjat setinggi itu?!" kaget Aomine sambil mangap sampai akhirnya keselek lalat. Aomine batuk-batuk alay. Kemudian terdengar suara orang berteriak,

"Ooooooooy, Kuro-chiiiin! Kamu ngapaiiiin di atas situuuu?" dari kejauhan, Kuroko bisa mendengar suara Murasakibara yang memanggilnya.

Di balkon rumahnya yang menghadap ke genteng-genteng rumah sekaligus pohon itu, Murasakibara berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Murasakibara-kun, aku lagi manjat bersama yang lain! Mau ikut?" teriak Kuroko.

"Enggak aaah, aku lagi sakit. Sudah ya, baaay!" kemudian, Murasakibara masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kurokocchi, kamu bicara dengan Murasakibaracchi? Di mana dia- _ssu_?" tanya Kise celingukan.

"Kise-kun, dari sini aku bisa melihat rumahnya. Sudah jelas dia ada di rumah─"

"Dek Kuro. Manjatnya gak boleh tinggi-tinggi." Kemudian terdengar suara kakak sepupu Kuroko, Mayuzumi.

"Ternyata kamu manjat pohon toh, pantesan bajumu banyak noda kena getahnya."

"Gak boleh tinggi? Alah Chihiro-nii juga dulu suka manjat pohon kersen ketinggian." Kata Kuroko mengabaikan.

"Bahaya kan kalau kamu gak bisa turun. Cepetan turun sini!" suruh Mayuzumi. Takutnya ntar kayak dia waktu dulu ketinggian manjat pohon kersen. Sampe gak bisa turun. Dan akhirnya Mayuzumi bisa selamat─tapi dengan sedikit lecet dan memar di badannya.

"Gak mau, wleee." Kuroko memasang wajah ngajak berantem. Tapi di atas pohon. Hayolo gimanaaa?

Tiba-tiba Kise berseru senang,

"Eh! Temen-temen liaaat aku bisa bikin ayunan loh!" kata Kise riang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **BAHAHAHAHAH APAAN INI GAJE BANGET BAHAHAHAHAH~**

 **RA INI BABAYAN BIKININ UNTUKMUH! GIMANA RA SUKA GAK? #capslockjebol**

 **Oh iya ini adalah fic** __ **pertama Babayan… aneh? Gaje? Ada typo kah? Jelek? Humol-nya juga galing keliuk-keliuk kayak ayam klispi melempem? Ya, apapun itu kekurangannya mohon dimaafkan ya. :'3**

 **Betewe, ini adalah cerita tentang Babayan ketika jaman kelas satu sampai kelas 5 SD. Babayan suka manjat pohon mangga punya tetangga bareng temen-temen. Ayunannya juga. Jadi kira-kira fic ini hanya perwujudan dari imajinasi Babayan kalau-kalau chara KnB main di situ, wkowkowkowko. #ditabok**

 **Terus chara-chara nya OOC sangat, ya? Iya tau kok. Sengaja, sengaja. Maaf deh maaf… :3**

 **Eh sekalian buat temenku sesama Duo Kullit deh! :v**

 **Ya udah deh, kalau begitu…**

 _ **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_ **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo~~~ heheheh setelah nelantarin fic ini sebulan lebih akhirnya Babayan apdet juga :'D maklum waktu itu idenya lagi buntu, mampet dan ntah kesumpel sama apa :(( yah mumpung baru-baru aja dapet ide lagi nih xD. Oke, monggooo dibaca…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Colorful**

 **By MeganeBabayan**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Summary chapter 2: Kise jatuh dari ayunan dan nyemplung ke selokan yang sebenernya adalah portal?! Ehh tau-tau muncul di rumah Aomine! Terus kok Akashi bisa berubah jadi balon gini?!/ "Pffft Akashicchi meskipun kamu jadi balon tapi kau tetep ganteng kok!"/ "Diam, Ryouta! Seandainya aku bisa megang gunting akan kubotakin kepalamu!"**

 **Warnings: OOC, lebay, aneh, gaje, jelek, de-el-elll kebanyakan~**

 **.**

 **Siapkah untuk membaca? Kalau siap, hepi reading dehh…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, kalau gitu siapa yang mau naik duluan?" tanya Momoi.

"Oh terbukti nih Kise-kun _skill_ manjatnya udah selevel ama monyet sampe bisa ngebikin ginian dari selang." Kata Kuroko, meledek dengan muka lempeng bin watados.

"Iiiih Kurokocchi kalo gitu mah kamu gak boleh naik ah!" gerutu Kise. "Kan aku yang bikin, aku yang duluan naik yah! Gapapa kan- _ssu_?"

"Iya, monggo, silakan, sono…," kata Aomine.

"Tapi harus ada yang ngayunin aku loh. Aominecchi aja lah ya…" kata Kise, senyum jail sambil memandangi Aomine dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan jadi bisa dipastikan dia yang bisa mengayunkan Kise. Kuroko sih boro-boro. Belum juga selesai _dipastikan_ dia mah udah ilang duluan!

"Loh kok aku?! Midorima aja!" bantah Aomine, nunjuk Midorima yang lagi ngorek-ngorek telinga pake tusuk giginya─lah kok?

"Ya udahlah siapa aja, pliiiiis… kalo gak aku nangis nih!" rengek Kise yang sudah bertengger manis di atas ayunan selang. "Midorimacchiiii…"

Tapi sepertinya kuping Midorima jadi bonge setelah dikorekin pake tusuk gigi. Mau Kise nangis kayak gimana juga gak akan kedengeran.

"Cepetan oy Midorima kita gak mau denger dia nangis!" kata Aomine panik sambil menarik-narik kaos Midorima. Bibir Kise udah maju lima senti pertanda tangisan cetar nan membahana akan keluar.

"Shintarou! Jangan sok budeg! Cepetan sono ayunin si Ryouta!" bahkan Akashi ikut maksa.

Tapi tetap saja si Midorima anteng, kali ini malah ngorekin hidung. Ckckck.

"Hiks…" oh tidak, Kise mulai menangis! Gimana ini?!

"MIDORIMA/SHINTAROU/MIDORIMA-KUN/MIDORIN!" akhirnya mereka semua berteriak sambil ngarep-ngarep Midorima bisa sembuh dari bongenya sebelum Kise bener-bener nangis.

Akibatnya, Midorima kaget dan tusuk giginya meleset,

"KAMPRET KALIAN, AKU JADI MIMISAN GINI- _NANODAYO_!"

 _Pluk_. Tiba-tiba dari kedua telinga Midorima keluar kapas kecil yang udah berubah warna. Yeiks.

"Dih mangkanya gak usah sok budeg segala! Buruan gih ayunin si Kise!" bentak Aomine, memandang Midorima yang masih mimisan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk pantat. Eh maksudnya menusuk hati.

"Ternyata kupingmu disumpel… pantesan jadi bonge gitu…," kata Mayuzumi yang dari tadi anteng baca buku.

"Ck, iyaaalah iyaa. Tapi masa aku sendiri? Itu namanya GAK ADIL- _nanodayo_."

"Oke, sama aku!" akhirnya Aomine bersedia menemani.

"Yeiii yang kenceng yah ngayuninnya!" Kise yang barusan hampir nangis kini menjadi ceria kembali berkat bantuan Super Dede. (hahh?)

"Oke, Midorima… ayo kita gunakan semua kekuatan kita agar mahluk kuning ngambang ini melayang…" Aomine melirik Midorima sambil masuk _zone_.

"Tentu saja. Aku siap- _nanodayo_." Balas Midorima dengan kacamata berkilat-kilat.

"Satuuu, duaaa, tiigaaaa!"

"GYAAAA!" lalu abis itu ada suara, _gedubragg_.

Karena diayunin terlalu kenceng dan tangan Kise belum siap berpegangan, si rambut pirang itu jatuh ngejengkang dan masuk ke selokan. Untungnya selokannya kering dan bersih─gak bersih-bersih amat sih palingan adanya sampah daun.

"Ki-chan?!" teriak Momoi kaget ples panik, takutnya Kise jadi amnesia gitu, terus lupa ingatan, atau gak otaknya jadi muter dan gimana kalo dia jadi psikopat, terus dia─stop.

Tak ada jawaban atau suara apapun dari arah selokan.

"Jangan-jangan Kise-kun pingsan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Woy Kise, jangan bercanda… cepetan bangun…," kata Aomine sedikit takut-takut.

"Hmm coba aku liat ke sana ahh…" Mayuzumi menutup bukunya, kemudian berjalan ke selokan… tapi apa yang dilihatnya di selokan, sampe-sampe melongo gitu?

"Chihiro-nii, ada apaan? Bangke? _Telek_ cicek?" tanya Kuroko ngawur dan menghampiri kakak sepupunya. Begitu dia melihat ke selokan, Kuroko pun ikut melongo dengan mulut nganga bagaikan goa untuk dimasuki para lalat atau serangga lainnya.

"Hahh apaan nih…" tanya Kuroko datar pas ngeliat selokannya berubah jadi kayak ungu-ungu yang berputar-putar, ada bunga-bunganya gitu, lagi. Gak ngerti sih aku juga.

"Woaaah portal ini mah, coba masuk yuk, temenmu itu pasti masuk sini juga, dek Kuro…" kata Mayuzumi, ekspresi datar tapi matanya berbinar.

"Gak ah jangan ntar gimana kalo kita kesasar ke kastil Herobrine, abis itu nyampe di puncak pohon _spruce_ yang paling tinggi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Portal? Ih aku penasaran kita bakalan dibawa ke mana. Yuk ahh capcus cyiiin!" Aomine tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut langsung lompat ke dalam portal dan…

…menghilang! WUES AOMINE ILANG CUY!

"E AHOMINE KAMPRET MALAH MASUK DIA?!" teriak Midorima tak percaya. Saking kagetnya, kacamatanya copot, jatuh dan masuk ke dalam portal itu…

"GYAAA KACAMATA MIDORIN JUGA PERGI!" teriak Momoi histeris. Kan gak elit aja kali ya, masa kacamatanya doang yang masuk lah orangnya enggak.

"Kalau begitu mau gimana lagi… kacamataku itu adalah _lucky item_ seumur hidupku… karena tanpa dia, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas… duniaku rabun tanpanya…" Midorima jadi sok dramatis sambil berlutut di tanah. Akashi mengernyit jijay.

"Yukk ah masuk! Aku gak tahan liat Shintarou begitu terus, ayo Tetsuya." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko sambil _nyebur_ ke dalem portal, nyusul Aomine, kacamatanya Midorima, dan Kise.

"Tunggu Akashi-kun─!"

Terlambat. Kuroko dan Akashi sudah pergi. Mending kalo teleportasinya deket gitu, gimana kalo tau-tau nyasar ke jamban di tempat parkiran mall gitu?

"A-apa… dek Kuro… tidak! Dia mengambil dek Kuro-ku chayang! Semoga dia gak kenapa-napa… dek Kurooo tunggulah aku…" berikutnya, seorang lagi hilang.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-san?! Lah kok pada nyemplung iki… sudahlah. Bay bayy, Midorin!" Momoi ikut pergi menyusul semuanya dan tersisalah Midorima yang masih meratapi kepergian kacamatanya─bukannya disusul aja, gitu.

"Hah? Momoi! Kau ilang- _nanodayo_! Aduh! Aku gak mau disini sendirian! Aku juga harus pergi! Ke manapun nyampenya… meski ke planet Venus pun… DEMI KACAMATAKUUU!"

Setelah Midorima masuk, portalnya pun tertutup…

.

"L-Loh ini kan…" Aomine mengerjapkan mata, menatap sekitarnya yang terasa familiar─ditambah orang-orang pingsan bertaburan.

"RUMAHKU?!" teriaknya kaget dan lebay. "Tapi kok kerasanya tinggi gini sih… ini di mananya ya?" Aomine meraba-raba sekitar, "Kayaknya ini genteng…"

Tunggu─GENTENG?

"GYAAA KITA ADA DI ATAS GENTENG RUMAHNYA DAI-CHAN!" teriak Momoi yang baru saja sadar setelah pingsannya. "K-kok kita bisa kekirim ke sini sih? Portal apaan tuh tadi?"

"Terus… kita turunnya gimana nih? _Piye iki_?" tanya Mayuzumi, yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi tapinya asik aja baca buku butut barang nemu, sampe gak nyadar ini mereka lagi di genteng. "Hmmm kok ini ada binahong nempel gini… ada paria busuk… ada tomat peot… apa-apaan genteng rumahmu, Aomine?"

"I-ini di mana… kacamataku… mana kacamataku- _nanodayo_ …" Midorima yang baru saja bangun langsung meraba-raba sekitar nyariin _his lovely megane_. Tapi yang kepegang kok kayak halus gitu ya… wangi sampo laipboy lagi.

"Ck ini tangan siapa sihh…," protes Mayuzumi risih karena Midorima lagi ngelusin kepalanya sambil penasaran.

"Ma-maaf, ini kepala siapa ya- _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima, matanya terlalu rabun untuk mengetahui wajah orang yang lagi baca buku itu.

"Kepalaku!" Mayuzumi manyun, "Sudahlah gimana ini cara kita turunnn…" keluhnya, sambil duduk gak tenang dan mukanya… hem, sepertinya dia ini kebelet pipis.

"OH! Midorin tuh kacamatamu… ada di bawah sana…" Momoi menunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah, ke tempat dengan lantai warna-warni dimana kacamata Midorima tergeletak di atas keramik warna krem.

"HAH?! KALAU ADA DI BAWAH BERARTI UDAH PECAH?" teriak Aomine.

"Sudahlah… urusan kacamata ntar aja… yang penting turun dulu kan baru bisa diambil…" kata Kise, "Wahh sudah kuduga kita ada di genteng… genteng mana ini? Ujunggenteng- _ssu_?"

"Kise! Jangan ngelindur mulu!" kata Aomine, melihat Kise cengar-cengir tapi matanya merem.

"Woaaah! Ada pantai! Aku melihat laut- _ssu_! Aku mau berenang ah!" Kise berdiri lalu berjalan, matanya masih merem, dan…

"Ki-chan! Jangaaan!" jerit Momoi panik menutup matanya. Kise masih jalan, beberapa senti lagi dia akan jatuh ke…

Dan Kise pun jatuh…

Dan kemudian─

─kecebur di gentong air dengan tidak elitnya.

"HUWAAA DINGIN- _SSU_!" teriak Kise yang akhirnya sadar kalau dia tidak sedang di Ujunggenteng.

"Temen-temen mana yah? Loh… ini kan rumahnya Aominecchi?" tanya Kise bingung sambil berjalan keluar dari gentong dengan keadaan setengah basah.

"Kiseee?! Kamu selamat kan?! Tolong kalo liat kacamata injek aja!" teriak Aomine.

"Aominecchi? Kamu di mana- _ssu_? lah kok ini ada kacamatanya Midorimacchi…"

"NAH UDAH INJEK AJA!" sekarang suaranya Mayuzumi.

"Kita di atas genteng sini, Kise-kun. Kamu berhasil turun karena ngelindur lagi di pantai dan jatuh ke gentong." Kata Kuroko.

"Oh… pantesan aku basah gini… hemm.. kalau gitu kalian gak cobain aja nyebur ke gentong juga- _ssu_? gak sakit kok Cuma dingin!" saran Kise. "Ini kacamata enaknya diapain yah…"

"TIDAK! JANGAN! KACAMATAKU- _NANODAYO_!" teriak Midorima panik melihat Kise sudah mungut kacamatanya. Kise menyeringai jahil.

"Aku buang aja kali ya..."

"Tidaaaak!" dan akhirnya Midorima-lah yang memberanikan diri turun dan mendarat dengan kecenya di depan Kise. Merebut kembali kacamata kesayangannya.

"WUIS TUH MIDORIMACCHI AJA BISA TURUN SEKEREN ITU! LIAT DIA MASI IDUP KOK!"

"Kampret kau Kise, emangnya aku bakalan mati apa kalo Cuma turun dari ketinggian segitu…" kata Midorima sambil membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Hahaa iyah soalnya kan kamu udah berpengalaman jatuh berpuluh kali Midorin…" giliran Momoi yang mendarat di gentong. Meskipun rada meleset, tapi ujung-ujungnya kecemplung juga.

"Nah tuh Momocchi juga udah turun- _ssu_ … ayo dong! Kita main _scrabble_ sama bultang! Hehe boleh kan Aominecchi?" tanya Kise sambil nyengir dua jari─karena salam dua jari sudah lewat masa-masa ngetrennya.

"Hmmm sebentar… beneran nih gak pa-pa? Aku rada takut sih." Kuroko menatap ke bawah sambil berjongkok. "Midorima-kun yang baik, tangkepin aku dong." Pinta Kuroko mencoba jurus _puppy eyes_ yang diajarin Kise.

"K-Kuroko sini cepetan. Bu-bukannya aku peduli padamu- _nanodayo_ , tapi kan ntar repot kalo kamu jatoh." Yelah si Midorima _tsundere_ nya kambuh.

"Aku dataaang~" Kuroko jatuh bagaikan bidadari di iklan parfum. Yang artinya kalau Midorima gak nangkep dia, pasti lantai dua udah ngegebros ke bawah. Dan itu mengajari Aomine kalau Bidadari itu bisa membuat atap rumah bolong.

"Berat- _nanodayo_. Cepet turun." Kata Midorima, memalingkan muka yang memerah sambil menjatuhkan Kuroko gitu aja.

"Sakit!" protes Kuroko. "Chihiro-niiii turuuun dong!" panggilnya, Mayuzumi langsung menutup bukunya dan terjun bebas. Tenaaang, kan Mayuzumi itu hantu bukan malaikat apalagi bidadari. Jadi lantainya gak bakalan runtuh. Cuma lututnya aja yang jadi memar dikit.

"Yosssh semuanya udah turun nih. Hmmm… Midorin, Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan, Mayuzumi-san… Dai-chan tinggal kamu yang belum turun!" panggil Momoi sambil ngitung jumlah yang udah ada di bawah.

"T-tapi.. ta-tapi… aku… engg.." Aomine gugup sambil mandangin yang lagi ada di bawah. Ih masa yang punya rumahnya takut si?!

"Miauw." Ada bunyi kucing di belakang Aomine. Mata kucing itu berkilat, menatap Aomine seolah 'bang Item sono jatuh aja gih, ini daerah kekuasaan gue tau gak'.

"A-aduh ampun cing ampun… i-iya iya aku turuuun!"

 _BRUGH!_

Aomine sudah turun duluan sebelum dia didepak ama si kucing dan jatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan─itu sih harapannya si kucing. Kalau kayak gitu sih, bisa-bisa Aomine bangun langsung ditanya, "Siapa Tuhanmu?"

"Aomine-kun, main _scrabble_ yukk." Ajak Kuroko dengan muka datar dan nada polosnya.

"Iyah- _ssu_ kita bikin nama!" kata Kise, sudah membayangkan nama apa yang bisa disusunnya nanti.

"Ya udah. Tunggu yah aku mau nyari _scrabble_ nya dulu, kalo gak salah sih ada di gudang di lante bawah… Akashi temenin aku yok!"

"Daiki, berani sekali kau menyuruhku menemanimu ke gudang yang dekil dan bau asem sepertimu?" Akashi menatap tajam Aomine.

"Aku gak nyuruh, Cuma minta temenin! Ayo ah!" sebelum Akashi protes lagi, dia udah ditarik Aomine ke lantai bawah. Yang lain nungguin sambil masuk ke ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Oi-oi Daiki! Aku tidak mau seragamku ini jadi dekilan penuh debu! Lepasin oy!" protes Akashi, sambil kesakitan karena Aomine megang tangannya kekencengan.

"Aduh! Biarin ah! Yang penting kita bisa main _scrabble_ ehehe…" kata Aomine, ketawanya maksa banget. Ya jelaslah, dia kan takut masuk gudang sendirian makanya minta ditemenin gitu.

Kemudian mereka memasuki gudang yang dulunya kamar tamu itu. Sebenernya Aomine tinggal ama neneknya yang kalau lebaran suka dapet banyak tamu.

"Hm, kalau gak salah di sini deh. Akashi tungguin yah, jangan kabur loh!" Aomine pun masuk ke salah satu dari empat kamar.

"Heeeu lah… cepetan loh ya." Kata Akashi sambil nungguin Aomine nyari _scrabble_. "Hemm ruangan apa tuh?" tanyanya penasaran ngeliat pintu ruangan yang di deket kamar mandi ditempelin papan 'DILARANG MASUK'.

"Heee menarik juga… aku cobain masuk ahh." Akashi pun memasuki ruangan itu tanpa diketahui Aomine.

"Nahh udah ketemu nih _scrabble_. Akashi ayok kita main!" teriak Aomine sambil berjalan keluar kamar. "Loh… Akashi kamu di mana?" tanya Aomine mendapati si mata belang menghilang.

Lalu Aomine melihat pintu ruangan yang terlarang (ceileh) itu terbuka.

Jangan-jangan…

"AKASHI! JANGAN MASUK SANA OYY!" Aomine dengan tergesa-gesa menaruh _scrabble_ sembarangan, terus lari ke pintu dimana Akashi berada.

"Eh, Daiki! Kenapa sih ruangan ini gak boleh dimasukin?" tanya Akashi, "Padahal menarik gini…" Akashi memperhatikan rak yang banyak _potion_ gitu. Ramuan lah.

"Gak boleh! Di sini banyak ramuan berbahaya, tauk! Ada yang bisa ngeledakin diri, merubah orang atau apa aja jadi babi… kan gak elit tuh kalo misalnya kamu ketumpahan terus jadi babi merah mata belang?!"

"Daiki, enak aja kamu ngejek aku. Aku kan berhati-hati gak kayak kamu suka teledor. Katanya kan kamu pernah berubah jadi timun selama sehari karena gak sengaja numpahin salah satu isi botol di sini. Memangnya, orang yang bolos sekolah gara-gara jadi mentimun itu ELIT?" tanya Akashi dan menyenderkan badannya ke rak.

Tiba-tiba. Raknya pun bergoyang dumang dan… sebotol ramuan merah yang ada gambar balonnya pun jatuh…

Mengenai kepala Akashi…

"H-hah─"

 _POFFF!_

Bukan, bukan suara kentut atau apa, tapi…

"AKASHI?! WUT DE… ?!" teriak Aomine kaget melihat Akashi berubah wujud menjadi…

…BALON, PEMIRZAH! LEBIH TEPATNYA BALON MERAH DENGAN MUKA UNYU BERMATA BELANG!

"Daiki! Tolongin aku! Huhuhu!" tangis Akashi. Nyesel dia masuk ke ruangan itu. Nyesel dia nyender ke rak itu. Nyesel dia nemenin Aomine ke gudang itu. Nyesel pokoknya, Akashi nyesel banget karena dia sudah berbuat satu kesalahan besar yang mengubah dirinya menjadi BALON.

"Y-Ya sudah… ayo kita ke atas!" Aomine membawa Akashi, pergi ke atas dan si _scrabble_ dilupain begitu aja. ( _backsound: Kaaaau… pergiiiii… tinggaaaalkankuuuu…_ )

Aomine pun masuk ke ruang tamu dan menaruh balon Akashi di atas meja.

"Oh, Aominecchi! Kok kamu malah bawa balon sih, kita mintanya _scrabble_ loh bukan balon!" tanya Kise bingung.

"Waw balonnya punya muka! Waw balonnya bisa cemberut! Waw balonnya pundung! Waw balonnya matanya belang! Waw balonnya mirip Akashi-kun! Waw─"

"WOIII TETSUYA DIEM KAU!" bentak balon Akashi.

"─balonnya bisa ngomong." Kuroko melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terakhir. "Kau… beneran Akashi-kun?" disambung dengan pertanyaan bingung.

"Hah?! A-Akashi, kok kamu bisa berubah jadi balon- _nanodayo_?!" tanya Midorima kaget sampe kacamatanya merosot ke idung.

"Ceritanya panjang, nih! Jadi gini, tadi aku ama Akashi ke bawah, aku ngambil _scrabble_ , tau-tau dia ngilang dan ternyata masuk ke ruangan yang dilarang, terus dia ketumpahan salah satu ramuan di rak dan gini deh! Dia jadi balon!" cerita Aomine.

"Waduuuh ramuan apa yang kamu punya, sampe Akashi bisa jadi balon gitu, Aomine… pffft." Mayuzumi menahan tawanya.

"Pffft Akashicchi meskipun kamu jadi balon tapi kau tetep ganteng kok!"

"Diam, Ryouta! Seandainya aku bisa megang gunting, kubotakin kepalamu!" marah balon Akashi. "Betewe, Daiki… apakah aku… bisa kembali ke wujudku semula?"

"Oh soal itu… gak bisa! Ramuan ini permanen!" ujar Aomine dengan tampang serius.

 _Jlgeeeeer._ "Ja-jadi… aku… harus jadi balon gini semasa hidup, gituh?" Akashi merasakan dirinya kesamber petir.

"Iya… tenang aja, karena yang berubah jadi balon karena ramuan itu gak bakalan meletus, pecah, kempes ataupun apa kok, hohooho!" tawa Aomine jahil.

"HUWEEE AKU GAK MAU! AKU MAU JADI MANUSIA LAGI! YA TUHAN IZINKAN AKU MOTONG KEPALA SI DAIKI JIKALAU AKU BISA JADI MANUSIA LAGI! UHUHU!" tangis Akashi cempreng.

"Bahhh kalau gitu sih udahlah jadi balon aja selamanya!" kata Momoi sambil manyun. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur juga sih, dengan gini kan Akashi gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Tapi kan kasian juga, gitu…

"Sebenernya sih ada cara untuk ngebatalin ke-permanen-an ramuan ini…" kata Aomine, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Eh? Yang bener?!" tanya Mayuzumi. Eh udah segitu bahagia Akashi jadi balon. Padahal tadinya Akashi mau dia tendang-tendangin sampe nyangkut di monas kalo bisa. Ternyata ada penawarnya juga!

"Beneran? Alhamdulillaaaaah! Alhamdulillah taun ini masih bisa lebaran dengan wujud manusia! Alhamdulillaahh masih bisa pake baju baru!" balon Akashi bersujud syukur gembira. Meskipun gak ada balon yang bisa sujud, sih.

"Caranya gimana tuh, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Caranya adalah… pergi ke dukun yang rumahnya ada di puncak bukit yang gak terlalu jauh dari sini! Tapi perjalanannya… _innalillahi_ capeknya!" ujar Aomine. Menunjuk ke perkampungan yang keliatan dari jendela ruang tamu.

"Terus kalo kita udah nyampe di dukunnya gimana?" tanya Momoi.

"Bilang aja minta ramuan mujarab penawar ramuan balon!" kata Aomine. "Aku juga gitu pas jadi mentimun. Abis gitu ntar pasiennya disemburin aneh-aneh gitu! Terus ditaburin kembang, abis gitu─ah kalo kebanyakan ngasih tau gak rame ntar jadinya." Aomine memutus ceritanya tentang pengobatan _mujarab_ si mbah dukun.

"Ya sudah! Apapun, pokoknya kita harus pergi ke dukun itu! Ayoooo- _ssu_!" kata Kise bersemangat.

Mereka bertujuh pun pergi, dan berhenti ketika menemui pohon pete yang persis di depan rumah Aomine, mereka berenti bukan karena kabita ingin nyolong pete, tapi karena melihat turunan yang lumayan licin.

"Susah nih kalo bawa-bawa balon…" keluh Mayuzumi yang ditugasin membawa balon Akashi. "Ahaaa aku punya ide…" tiba-tiba tebersit ide jail di otak Mayuzumi.

"Akashi… maafkan dakuh yang telah berbuat salah padamuh…" Mayuzumi berkata sok dramatis tapi nadanya datar sambil memeluk Akashi berwujud balon.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Enggak, gak pa-pa. gak dimaafin juga biarin. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kamu juga kok." Mayuzumi mengangkat balon Akashi ke atas kepalanya, dan…

 _Wuzzzz_ …

Dia dibiarkan terbang jauh ke bawah dibawa angin.

"Kejaaaar!" teriak Aomine, kemudian mereka ketawa-ketiwi melihat Akashi yang komat-kamit gak jelas, mukanya _sweatdrop_ sambil takbiran dan dikejar-kejar temen-temennya yang semuanya tampak seperti setan di mata Akashi.

"Innalillahi, Allahuakbaaaar!" Akashi mantul-mantul dan terus turun, menuruni jalan di perkampungan itu. Lewat kandang soang. Balong. Empang. Sawah. Dan ketika dia berhenti memantul, di bawahnya menunggulah sebuah(?)…

…SUNGAI.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Akashi yang telah nyebur ke sungai dan hanyut. Entah ke mana dia akan pergi… moga-moga gak ditemuin mang-mang yang suka jualan balon di pasar minggu dan dia akan dijual… semoga enggaaaak!

.

.

.

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **Ihihihihihih ini apaan ini gaje seperti biasanya… ihihi :'D**

 **Kok semakin gak nyambung aja si ama judulnya :'(( heheh biarin yang penting warna-warni kann… :v meskipun kayaknya lebih cocok dikasi judul '** _ **The Adventure of Red Balloon'**_ **kali yak?! Hehe Babayan sendiri juga gak tau, kenapa Akashi malah jadi balon gini :v soalnya ini** _ **based on true story**_ **sih. bukan, bukan soal berubah jadi balonnya… tapi di hape Babayan ada video Babayan ama sodara-sepupu Babayan lagi main balon merah di bak mobil buntung… karena balonnya warna merah dinamain 'Akashi' dehh xD abis itu si balon juga dilemparin dari sampe terbang jauh gituuu hihihi :p**

 **Gimanakah selanjutnya? Apakah balon Akashi akan dipungut oleh mang-mang tukang jualan balon? Apakah dia bakalan dijual di pasar? Akankah Akashi berhasil balik ke wujudnya semula? Apakah mereka bertujuh bakalan berhasil nemuin tuh dukun? Tunggulah chapter berikutnyaaa… xDD jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dong~ makasih udah mampir yaaa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ^^ akhirnya apdet juga : CHAPTER 3! xD betewe, makasih ya yang sudah mampir, nge-fav dan follow, apalagi yang ripiu. Makasih banyak, banyak, banyakkk!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Colorful**

 **By MeganeBabayan**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei!**

 **Summary Chapter 3: Balon Akashi hanyut ke sungai dan nyangkut di hutan bambu di pinggir sungai! Akankah Akashi berhasil diselamatkan kawan-kawan Kisedai-nya? Inilah perjuangan kelima anak pelangi─Murasakibara gak ikutan, Momoi diitung :v─dan kakak sepupu dari si biru muda demi mengembalikan Akashi ke wujud semula!**

 **Genre: humor, adventure, a little horror?, friendship, fantasy?. (maafin yahh kalo misalnya salah hehe. Saya gak pandai nentuin genre! ;-;")**

 **Warnings: OOC, jelek, gaje, lebay, humor garing?, dll…**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Akashi POV]

Aduh, aduh, aduh! Sumpahhh aku gak nyangka aku bakalan kena ramuan aneh di rumah Daiki, dan bakalan jadi balon gini! Udah mah jadi balon… tapi aneh banget! Meskipun lagi ada dalam wujud balon gini, aku tetap merasa kelaparan, ngantuk, dan puyeng gara-gara kepentok batu sana-sini. Ples dipatokin soang pula. Nasib deuh nasiiib…

Hah?! Apaan itu… yang banyak batu dan arusnya deras… RIVER RIVER RIVER! Ayo Akashi Seijuuro… BUANGLAH KERAGUANMUUU! TUNJUKKAN NYALIMU! Tapi sebagai balon… apalah dayaku yang Cuma bisa hanyut dibawa air, terbang dibawa-bawa angin dan resiko untuk nyangsang di pohon sangatlah besar.

"WUAAAA!" teriakku ketika aku mulai hanyut dibawa arus sungai. Aduh aku mau dibawa ke mana ini? Jangan sampai aku bermuara dan terdampar di lautan sampah nantinya. Mana banyak batu tajem ginih, masih untung kata Daiki aku gak bakalan meledak. Fiyuuuuh…

 _DUK!_

Ketika kepalaku kepentok sebuah batu besar di sungai untuk kesekian kalinya, aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku…

.

[End of Akashi POV, change to Normal POV]

"Hah…" Midorima langsung mengerem langkahnya ketika melihat sungai melintang di depannya. "Sungai- _nanodayo_?!"

"Wah, ada sungai- _ssu_? Yak, tepat di depan matamu, ada sungai mengalir…" Kise malah asik nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Masalahnya, si Akashi ke mana coba? Ini jembatan runtuh, lagi… adeuh…," Aomine memijit kepalanya puyeng.

"Ada dua kemungkinan sih. Pertama, Akashi ketiup angin sampe ke seberang sana. Kedua, Akashi jatuh ke sungai dan kebawa arus ntah ke mana!" kata Mayuzumi.

"Hmmm… kira-kira yang mana yang bener nih?" tanya Momoi. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Eh, teman-teman aku melihat Akashi-kun!" teriak Kuroko tiba-tiba, semuanya langsung nengok ke arah yang Kuroko tunjuk yaitu SUNGAI. Di sana bisa terlihat balon merah alias Akashi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah! Dia udah jauh banget- _nanodayo_!" seru Midorima. "Bahh tusuk gigiku yang jadi _lucky item_ hari ini ilang siiih… nasibku jadi sial gini!"

"Mana sih, Akashi-nya mana, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine, sedikit maju sampai di ujung jembatan yang runtuh itu. "Gak ada ah─WUAAAA!"

"Aomine-kun/Aomine/Dai-chan/Aominecchi!" mereka berlima ikutan teriak tatkala mendengar teriakan Aomine.

Aomine ternyata udah jatoh ke sungai karena kepeleset kerikil yang ada di ujung jembatan.

"Ka-kalau gitu kita juga harus lompat- _ssu_! Masa Cuma Aominecchi sama Akashicchi aja yang hanyut? Kan kasian mereka- _ssu_!" kata Kise.

"Dan kita juga harus cepet-cepet ngebatalin efek permanen ramuannya Akashi-kun sebelum lebaran!" tambah Kuroko.

"Kenapa, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi bingung. Kan lebaran masih ada sekitar 3 bulan lagi? Kok dari sekarang udah nanyain aja si Kuroko nih.

"Ya iyalah! Ntar siapa yang ngasih kita THR pas lebaran- _nodayo_?!" giliran Midorima yang nyahut.

 _Beuh jadi karena itu._ Gumam Momoi dalam hati sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Ihh tapi masa kita semua harus masuk ke sungai ini sih? Gimana kalo ini sungai ada banyak 'itu'nya…" kata Mayuzumi jijik.

"Ihh udahlah Chihiro-nii kalo gak mau mah… sana!" berikutnya, Mayuzumi juga kejebur ke sungai sambil berkata 'aaaaa' dengan nada datar dan wajah juga datar.

Momoi, Midorima dan Kise pun menyimpulkan, _Kuroko itu adek sepupu yang kejam terhadap Mayuzumi._

"Ayo siapa lagi yang mau nyusul mereka bertiga? Atau mau kuceburin?" tanya Kuroko. _Glup_. Tiga temannya menelan ludah melihat Kuroko memancarkan aura jahat bin jahil.

"Mi-Midorin aja… gih…," Momoi nyenggol-nyenggol Midorima.

"Gak mau. Nanti gimana kalau kacamataku pecah atau rusak atau hanyut- _nanodayo_ ─!" Midorima terlambat untuk mengamankan kacamatanya karena Kuroko sudah terlebih dulu menceburkannya.

"Maafkan aku Midorima-kun. Ini semua demi THR dari Akashi-kun saat lebaran…" kemudian Kuroko juga menceburkan diri kayak orang bunuh diri di sungai. Kenapa coba gak di rawa-rawa aja. Biar lebih keren, gitu. Padahal kan gak ngaruh sama sekali. Ujung-ujungnya juga mati toh.

"Tidak! Tetsu-kuuuun~ jangan tinggalin akuuu!" teriak Momoi lebay gak rela ditinggalin Tetsu-kun-nya sendirian. Padahal kan masih ada Kise tuh, yang sibuk karokean seorang diri di pinggir sungai.

"Uwoooo… uhuhuuuuu… yeeeiii… wooooh─eeeh?! Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, Momocchiiii! Kalian semua di mana- _ssu_?" teriak Kise menyadari semuanya sudah hanyut meninggalkannya.

"Apa boleh buat… sepertinya semuanya nyebur ke sini demi menyusul Akashicchi… oh benar-benar teman yang setia- _ssu_!" kata Kise, dia berjalan ke ujung sungai dan mengepalkan tangan, "Tapi sebelum aku terjun juga- _ssu_ … ijinkanku berikan… senyum terakhir… ijinkanku berikann… KYAAAK!" Kise tidak sempat memberikan nyanyian terakhirnya karena dia telah jatuh diseruduk ayam.

Sejak kapan ayam bisa nyeruduk? Bisa aja sih, tapi yang penting… keempat pelangi ditambah warna pink, biru muda dan abu-abu muda itu sudah hanyut ntah ke mana… betewe ini penting gak sih?

.

"Waaah~ Mamah, lihat itu, ada pelangi di air… tapi yang merah kok wujudnya balon… sisanya manusia... gak ada warna ungunya lagih!" seorang anak kecil menunjuk Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi dan Mayuzumi yang hanyut di sungai dan sekarang lagi berenti. Mungkin bahan bakarnya habis atau lagi mangkal dulu, kali.

"Hah, masa ada pelangi malem-malem gini, nak…" balas si ibu sambil ikut melihat ke sungai. Kemudian ia terkejut.

"Nak! Ayo masuk nak! Cepat! Kita tidur saja…" kata ibunya, kemudian menggendong si anak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Si ibu mengira, kalau ketujuh anak itu tuh korban pembunuhan yang dibuang ke sungai… ya kan sekarang lagi banyak tuh kasus kejahatan terhadap anak. Ibu mana sih yang mau anaknya jadi korban kasus macam itu?

"Uuukh… udah malam yah… brrr dingin!" Momoi yang paling duluan sadar setelah mimpi indahnya bersama Kuroko. Eh sayang Cuma mimpi. "Ini… di mana?!"

Momoi memandang sekelilingnya, sungai penuh bebatuan, rumah-rumah yang ada di atas sepanjang sisi sungai, dan…

…hutan bambu!

"Hiiii…," Momoi bergidik ngeri melihat hutan bambu di atas sebelah kanan sungai ini. Serem banget dah… dan… kok, kayaknya ada sesuatu nyangkut di sana?

Momoi memberanikan diri mengamati sesuatu yang bulat dan merah di pohon bambu. " _Are_ … itu kan…," Momoi sepertinya tau itu benda apaan…

Dan tiba-tiba saja si bulat merah membelalakkan matanya yang berwarna merah-kuning…

"AKASHI-KUN?!"

Akashi merasa dirinya dipanggil seseorang yang dia kenal. Tapi… ini kok tinggi amet si?! Daun… hah? Bambu?

"AH! Aku dibawa angin sampe ke sini… loh itukan Tetsuya, Daiki… Shintaro, Satsuki, sama Mayuzumi… kok kayaknya mereka kecil banget..?" Akashi ngoceh kebingungan.

Kemudian dia sadar kalau dia lagi ada diantara puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pohon bambu…

"GYAAAAK KOK GUE BISA NYANGSANG DISINI?!" teriaknya. "SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUUU…" Akashi berteriak pasrah.

"Gak bisa, Akashi-kuuuun… ketinggiaaaan! Turun sini!" teriak Momoi, memandangi balon Akashi yang berurai air mata buaya.

"Ugh… ini di mana? Hah? Satsuki? Kenapa, ada apa?" tanya Aomine yang baru bangun. "Hiks… telur bikinan emaaak… huhuh… mimpi doaaang!" tangis Aomine sedih mengingat mimpinya dimasakin telur dadar oleh emaknya.

"Dai-chan… itu Akashi-kun nyangkut di sana! Gimana kita mengambilnya, ya?" Momoi nunjuk balon merah yang putus asa tersangkut diantara pepohonan bambu.

"OADOH! AKASHI! KOK BISA KAMU NYENGSOL DI SITU? TURUNN OIII!" teriak Aomine kaget.

"Huhuhuuuu Daiki… aku gak bisa… apa yang harus kulakukan ini… huhuhuuuu!" Akashi masih berurai air mata menangisi nasib sialnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan yah… selain nungguin Akashi jatuh dan kembali dihanyutin… huhh…" Aomine menghela napas.

Kemudian, Midorima juga terbangun. "Hah? Kok burem ya _-nanodayo_?!" tanyanya.

"Midorin/Midorima?!" Momoi dan Aomine menoleh ke Midorima yang ternyata…

"KACAMATAKU ILAAAAANG!" jerit Midorima panik. "Tidaaaak… Kacamata… dimanakah kau berada… kacamata… kacamata… suatu saat pasti ketemu…" Midorima sibuk nangis sambil nyanyi. Gak guna sih.

"Ini! Ini kacamata Midorin, kan?" teriak Momoi. Mata Midorima menyipit mencoba melihat benda yang ada ditangan Momoi.

"Oh iya! Alhamdulillah! Kacamataku ketemu- _nanodayo_!" Midorima bersujud-sujud sambil meluk-melukin kacamatanya. "Mwah mwah! Ay lap yu pul kacamatakuwh!" Midorima menjadi alay, mungkin terkontaminasi dari Kise.

"Akashi mana, apa sudah ketemu- _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Oh, dia di sana─eh… Akashi ilang…" kata Aomine sambil nunjuk ke tempat sebelumnya si balon nyangkut.

"APA?! DIA ILANG!" mereka bertiga langsung berteriak. Waduh, harus ke mana lagi mereka nyari-nyari Akashi…

"Kampret… sekarang ada dua kemungkinan lagi- _nanodayo_ … pertama, Akashi ilang ditiup angin dan masuk lebih dalem ke hutan bambu itu, atau si Akashi jatoh ke sungai terus hanyut lagi?" tanya Midorima.

"Gimana kita berpencar aja?" tanya Aomine.

"Ih gak mau! Ntar gimana kalo kita gak bisa ketemuan lagi?!" jerit Momoi. Bilang aja takut gak bisa ketemu Kuroko lagi. "Masalahnya kan Ki-chan, Tetsu-kun ama Mayuzumi-san belom bangun ini!"

"Udah gampang. Tamparin aja satu-satu. Kan beres." Kata Aomine, mengangkat tangan bersiap menampar pipi tembem Kise.

 _PLAAAK!_

" _Ittai-ssu_ , Aominecchi! Mou~ bisa gak bangunin aku pakai cara yang lebih baik…" teriak Kise kaget sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit kena tamparan maut dari Aomine. Mematikan bangetlah. _Peureus_ ditambah butiran daki yang bisa menyebabkan koreng. Hiyyy, Kise langsung gosok-gosok pipi pake air sungai─yang untungnya bersih.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang Tetsu bersiaplah!"

 _PLAAAK!_

"Akkh sakit oi Aomine-kunnn!" Kuroko langsung bangun dari mimpi indahnya yaitu dikejar hantu mang-mang Martabak yang meninggal beberapa hari lalu. Indah bangetlah, orang dia mimpinya mau dikasih martabak gratis gituloh.

"Akashi sudah hanyut atau gak terbang lagi Kuroko, kita harus cepetan nyari dia. Aduh mana udah malem ini…," Midorima celingukan memandang sekeliling. Hih serem dah, udah basah dan terdampar ntah dimana, disekitar gelap gini lagi.

"Waduhhh si Akashi tuh ya. Ngerepotin aja. Padahal udah deh mending dia jadi balon aja biar gak terus-terusan sok absolut gitu." Sahut Mayuzumi. "Wahh mimpiku keren banget. Balon Akashi aku meledakin abis itu darah ama organnya mercik kemana-mana hihihi…"

"Keren _ndasmu_ , Chihiro-nii. Yuk ah capcusss cari Akashi-kun! Semua sudah bangun kan! Ini malem loh mestinya tidur!" kata Kuroko sambil berenang lagi di sungai mendahului teman-temannya.

"Iya, memang mestinya tidur! Demi Akashi, yah… males ah bobok aja…" kemudian Aomine sudah ngorok sambil ngapung telentang di air.

Ketika mereka semua lagi asik berenang dengan bermacam gaya yang gak masuk akal (soalnya Midorima berenangnya pake gaya batu karena gak mau liat sekitarnya yang serem, dan Mayuzumi berenangnya sambil main hape rusak barang nemu) kecuali Momoi, arus sungai mendadak jadi deres banget.

"Grooook… fuuuh…" _PLOP!_ Aomine seketika melek lagi saat dia merasa mulutnya keselek air. "Ohook ohok! Aduh kok jadi deres gini, sih… ohoks, orang lagi enak bobok juga! UOOOHOK OHOK UOOOK!"

"Aomine-kun, batuk itu gak perlu lebay." Kata Kuroko yang _stay lempeng_ meskipun setengah badan udah kerendem air dan menyisakan kepalanya di permukaan.

"Oy Aomine, kau ini paduan suara atau batuk- _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamata.

"Suaramu sumbang gitu Dai-chan, gak usah dipamerin deh mendingan." Momoi ikut meledek batuknya Aomine yang kelewat alay.

"WHOY INI AKU BENERAN KESELEK AER YANG ADA KEPITINGNYA TAUK!" marah Aomine sambil ngusapin tenggorokan yang sakit kena capit kepiting.

Bohong sih, sebenernya Cuma keselek batu aja. Dianya aja yang lebay, tau-tau keselek ikan lele goreng, wuah sedappp. Author juga pengen ni udah ngiler. OKE INI GAK NYAMBUNG TOLONG ABAIKAN.

"Loh… kok kerasanya luas ya? Airnya," tanya Midorima kemudian, melihat sekelilingnya berubah jadi air. Ada pohon sih tapi keliatannya jauh banget.

"Hmmm… iya yah! Eh itu lihat, ada bidadari lagi mandi!" teriak Aomine, muezhumnya kambuh nih. "Wah bibi bidadari yang itu cantik banget! Bohay gitu lagih!"

"Preeet… bibi ndasmu toh! Aku ini Nawang Wulan! Bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan! Aku ini masih 20 tahunan loh! Enak aja aku dipanggil bibi," protes si bidadari yang cantik─kata Aomine.

"Hmmm… kalau ini airnya luas, berarti kita di danau… kalau di danaunya ada bidadari lagi mandi, berarti… wooh ini di danau Tayawening ya!" teriak Momoi tiba-tiba inget drama 7 Bidadari. Kok ini Cuma satu?

"Benar sekali! Tapi sayang, Tayawening-nya KW! Karena aku juga KW!" ujar Nawang Wulan.

 _Hei bukannya ini kesempatan bagus buat nanya apakah Akashi lewat sini? Kali aja ntuh bidadari punya_ hawk eye _macam si Bakao…_ gumam Midorima rada ngawur dalam hatinya.

"Emmm teteh bidadari aku mau nanya, ada balon merah terbang lewat sini- _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Oh! itu, iya sih tadi aku liat… tapi dia dibawa burung gagak dan masuk ke hutan tempat Jaka berburu itu!" Nawang Wulan menunjuk hutan bambu yang ngeri itu. "Coba kalian masuk ke sana saja… mungkin kalian bisa ketemu Jaka dan bertanya ke dia…," sarannya.

"HAH?! JADI… AKASHI KE SANA?! KAMFRET MASA KITA KUDU KE HUTAN GITUAN MALEM-MALEM SI?! SEBEL BANGET YAK NGEJAR BALON, KABUR DIBAWA ANGIN MULU!" teriak Mayuzumi frustasi. Udah mah hape rusaknya hanyut ntah kemana, lagi. Padahal kan mending kalau hapenya masih punya aplikasi senter gituuu…

"Tau nih, salahin aja burung gagaknya! Ngerepotin amet sih si Akashi ni…" Aomine ikut ngomel.

"Iya yah balon mana punya kaki! Coba kalo punya pasti dari tadi kita udah sampe ke dukunnya! Huhuuu!" jerit Momoi kesel. Kzl kzl kzl adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya ke Akashi sekarang.

"Serem aja kali balon punya kaki- _ssu_! Yuk ah kita ke hutan itu! Mana mau aku di sini nunggu pagi! Kelamaan, chuyyy…" kata Kise, "Yok ah! Buruan!" dia pun pergi menepi ke danau. Tapi kemudian berenti.

"Kise, napa berenti?" tanya Aomine heran.

"Kejauhan- _ssu_! capekk ah berenangnya… kira-kira kan 50 meter tuh ke ujung sono!" kata Kise sambil cemberut.

"Lah terus mau gimana?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Iya ya bingung… gimana kalau… hhhmmm," Kuroko masang tampang lagi mikir, "Oh! mbak Nawang Wulan bisa anterin kita ke sana gak? Betewe kan mbak pastinya datang dari tepi danau juga… kok bisa sampe tengah sini."

"Oh! Itu mah tenang saja, dedek-dedek yang unyu bin manis asem-asem! Sini biar gue tendang…" Nawang Wulan menarik Kuroko supaya berada di hadapannya, dan berikutnya Kuroko mental ke tepi danau berkat tendangan maut khas seorang bidadari. (eh?)

Sedangkan si biru, hijau, merah, kuning, pink dan abu-abu muda sedang _sweatdrop_ melihat kejadian itu.

"OOI, TETSU! KAU GAK APA-APA?!" panggil Aomine pada Kuroko yang melambai-lambaikan tangan─ntah nyerah atau lagi ngebuktiin kalau dia masih idup─sambil tangan satunya sibuk ngusapin pantat.

"IYA, AOMINE-KUN! AKU GAK PA-PA! MBAK BIDADARI TOLONG TENDANGIN SEMUANYA KE SINI DONG! MAKASI YE!"

"Hohoho~ tenang saja, tenang sajaaa… ayok sini kalian semua! Biar saya tendhang sekaligosss!"

Dan si bidadari menendang keenam anak itu semuanya sampe kesungkur di tepian danau.

"Daaah kak Bidadari~ maaf mengganggu! Makasih ya!" teriak Kuroko. Tapi Nawang Wulannya ilang gitu aja bagaikan saiton di malam hari.

 _Gak mungkin! Bidadari apaan dia nih?! Nendang sampe jantungku naik ke idung! Gak! Jantungku masih… oh masih ada di situ! Apa dia ini jelmaan saiton? Kerabatnya si Akashi? Gak deh… gak mungkin ada setan secantik dan sebohay itu!_ Gumam Aomine dalam hatinya.

"E-etto… hutannya… ini yah…?" tanya Kuroko menunjuk jalan kecil yang kanan kirinya pohon bambu semua.

"GYAAA! CHEYEM BANGEUDH- _SSU_!" jerit Kise lebay.

"Sudahlah! Kalian pikir ini dongeng apaan? Yang ada setannya di tengah hutan? Ini bukan hutan Aokigahara, tau!" ujar Mayuzumi. _Eh aku juga takut deng,_ dalam hatinya berkata begitu.

"Iya, iya! Chihiro-nii sok tau ah! Gimana juga tetep aja serem." Ujar Kuroko. "Seandainya ada tukang jualan vanila shake di sana aku gak akan takut!"

"Ngarep lu Kuroko. Dah yok ah! Cari balon merah, balon merah…" Midorima duluan memasuki hutan bambu diikuti oleh kelima anak lainnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan di hutan mencari Akashi, mereka ditemenin suara _ga'ang_ dan ngoroknya jangkrik. Atau hewan-hewan malam. Banyak burung gagak di dalem hutannya, apalagi ada onyet-onyet gitu.

"Wow! kita kayak lagi ada di antara pohon-pohon _spruce_! Dan, cocok untuk kemah!" Kise mulai ngoceh.

"Diem oy Kise! Jangan ngawur mulu deh, ini bukan dunia Mincraft, tau!" omel Aomine.

"Berhenti- _nanodayo_! Di depan kita ada genangan besar." Kata Midorima sambil berenti berjalan. Yang lain pun ikutan ngerem.

"Belok kanan aja yok," ujar Mayuzumi.

"Gak! Ke kiri aja!" bantah Momoi.

"B-b-balik lagi aja, y-yukkk…" Kuroko ketakutan. Sebenarnya, dia sudah meminum obat anti-takut sebelum memasuki hutan ini, tapi kayaknya dia kelebihan obat sampe menyebabkan ke-OOC an yang seperti ini.

"Tapi sepertinya… ini danau kecil- _nanodayo_! Dan aku bisa liat ada merah yang ngambang di situ…" Midorima menajamkan penglihatan,

Di tengah danau kecil itu ada bulet berwarna merah dan ngambang… di gelapnya hutan bambu di malam hari.

"Apa ya itu…" gumam Kuroko.

"Sepertinya aku tau- _ssu_ …" tambah Kise.

"AH! Itu kannn… AKASHI!" teriak Aomine.

Semuanya langsung mangap.

"Ayo Midorima buruan ambil sebelum si Akashi nyasar lebih jauh lagi! Itu kan bakalan ngepek ke kita juga!" suruh Aomine.

"Lah kok situ nyuruh-nyuruh saya- _nanodayo_!" gerutu Midorima, "Bukannya aku takut, tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Sudahlah… kalian gak mau, aku saja…,"

Semua menengok ke sumber suara, yaitu Mayuzumi dengan muka madesu-nya.

Rupanya inilah superhiro kita.

Yang akan membantu untuk menyelamatkan Akashi.

Dengan begitu, mereka bisa secepatnya pergi ke dukun itu…

Dan kalau Akashi udah balik jadi manusia lagi, mereka bakalan dikasih THR pas lebaran ntar…

YEAAAY!

"Loh kenapa berenti?" tanya Momoi. Gak jadi deh semangatnya. Melihat Mayuzumi yang baru maju lima langkah tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Gak jadi ah." Katanya terus balik lagi dengan muka datarnya.

"YAH KENAPA!" teriak Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Kuroko dan Momoi barengan.

"Takut! Gimana kalo itu tuh pasir mengisap terus aku keisep terus aku gak tau di mana terus aku─"

"Chihiro-nii gak usah ngawur deh! Itu buktinya Akashi-kun sama daun-daun aja gak keisep," tunjuk Kuroko ke balon yang nyangkut diantara daun gugur. Lagian itukan air bukan pasir.

"Hahh ya udah deh. Demi THR apapun akan kulakukan…"

"Yeeeeiiii…" lima manusia warna-warni kembali bersorak ketika si madesu mulai jalan ke danau kecil untuk mengambil balon Akashi.

Sementara itu, Akashi sudah melek dari tidurnya.

"Apa?! Wujudku masih balon… rupanya aku mimpi…" gumamnya. "Huh udah bagus-bagus aku kembali jadi manusia… eh mimpi…"

Mari kita lihat gimanakah mimpi Akashi itu….

* * *

.

" _Wow! inikah dukunnya?" Akashi melihat rumah yang terletak di tepi jurang. Rumahnya kecil abis itu ada tulisan nama si dukun._

 _Kemudian balon Akashi terbang dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu._

" _Oh, korban ramuan balon permanen kah?" tanya si dukun yang pake masker ples kacamata item._

itu dukun kenapa sih, orang aku gak sakit apa-apa, juga. emangnya, efek ramuan itu nular yak? _batin Akashi heran melihat si dukun sok gaya pake kacamata item. Masker pula._

" _Iya, saya bisa balik jadi wujud semula gak mbah?"_

" _Oh bisa, bisa!" kemudian dukunnya membanjur Akashi pake minyak telon Kon*ker._

 _Dan Akashi pun kembali jadi manusia. Gak rame banget sih! terus dia pulang deh!_

 _._

* * *

Ya gitu deh mimpinya Akashi tuh. Kemudian, Akashi merasa air di sekitarnya bergoyang. Dan sebuah suara yang berisiknya _subhanallah_.

"Akashi!" panggil Mayuzumi, "Ayok kita ke dukun! Jangan lupa jajanin kita es krim kalo berhasil balik jadi manusia!"

"Loh? Kamu tau dari mana aku ini Akashi?" tanya balon Akashi kaget. Padahal dia sudah menutupi muka pake daun. Gak sih, daunnya aja yang kebetulan nutupin mukanya. Mengingat dia gak punya tangan dalam wujud balonnya ini dan kalau gitu dia naroh daun pake apa.

"Ya taulah! Suaramu khas gitu! Baunya aja yang udah gak karuan," Mayuzumi mengangkat balon Akashi yang langsung pundung.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting kan kita harus ke dukun sebelum lebaran." Tambah Mayuzumi. Bibir Akashi tambah maju lima senti.

"Yosh! Mayuzumi-san kamu berhasil! Hore hore!" Momoi joget kayak Dora. Dilanjut dengan nyanyi, "Kita lewati sungai dan masuk ke hutan bambu… untuk mendapatkan Akashi-kun dan membawanya ke dukun! Berhasil, berhasil, horeeee~"

"Oy Aomine, mana kresek yang kamu temuin tadi? Buruan masukin dia sebelum ilang lagi!" Mayuzumi menyerahkan balon Akashi yang kemudian dibuntel dalem kresek sama Aomine.

"Wooi, Daiki! Apa yang kau lakukan heh! Keluarin, di sini pengap taook!" protes balon Akashi.

"Udah deh Akashi-kun, kau diem saja. Ntar lepas lagi, kan kamu gak bisa liat jalan soalnya lagi di dalem kresek," ujar Kuroko. "Yang bawa ini Momoi-san saja!"

"Yaaah~ Kurokocchi aku juga mau coba bawa- _ssu_!" rengek Kise merebut kresek berisi Akashi dari tangan Momoi.

"Kise kau kan tidak bisa tanggung jawab- _nanodayo_. Yang ada Akashi malah ilang ntah kemana kalau dibawanya sama kamu." Kata Midorima.

"Hueeee! _Hidoi-ssu yo_ , Midorimacchi!" tangis Kise.

"Ayo kita lanjut perjalanan kita ke dukun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengabaikan Kise yang berlinang air mata kecoa yang berkilauan bagaikan nutrijel diterpa sinar rembulan kena efek kamera 370.

Kemudian mereka pun mulai mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya…

"NAH SEKARANG KITA HARUS KE MANA LAGI?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **Yap, bagaimana? Semakin gaje kah? Maaf ya… idenya lagi mentok sih. :'3 maafkan juga yah bila ada kesalahan di chapter ini dan yang sebelum-sebelumnya... :'3 /nangisbombay**

 **Hmmm… betewe, ada yang bisa tebak dukunnya siapa?** _ **Clue**_ **nya, dia itu… hmm… sipit! xD**

 **Terus makasih udah mampir ya! Buat yang ripiu, maaf aku gak bales… aku takut salah ngomong dan malah menyinggung… :')) tapi InsyaAllah kapan-kapan dibales deh. (kapan-kapan itu kapan? :v)**

 **Jadi gimana nih kelanjutannya? Mereka bakalan ke mana lagi setelah masuk ke hutan bambu nih? Bakal nyasar lebih jauh lagi, atau justru berhasil nemuin rumahnya mbah dukun? Atau malah nemu jalan pintas ke bukit itu?**

 **Penasaran kah? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya… :D**


End file.
